The Legend of Zelda Dark Return
by mddarktwins
Summary: A young Link returns to Hyrule castle after defeating the evil Ganon in the future. He comes back to when Ganondorf is about to make peace with the king, but when trys to warn everyine only Zelda believes him. Now its up to Zelda to defeat the evil Ganon!


The Legend of Zelda:

**The Legend of Zelda **

Dark returnBy Matthordika and Achientpast

There was a time of peace in the land of Hyrule. The evil creatures that once ruled the world had gone back to the shadows of which they came as Hylians worked on rebuilding what they had lost. They did not confront each other and kept natural territorial law. However, many creatures such as moblins despised their counter-parts and took any chance they had to skewer even one on their spears.

Back at Hyrule's castle courtyard, a young Link ran up to Zelda as fast as he could.

"Zelda!" He came shouting. This attracted the guards. "I got terrible news! Ganondorf must be locked up right away!"

"I was right," she responded, "We must hurry."

Link and Zelda quickly went inside the castle and watched Ganondorf walk up to the king. Impa, Zelda's nursemaid, watched through the window the young princess had always peered through.

"Stop!" he cried boldly. "That man is evil! He is up to no good!"

"He's right!" Zelda tried pleading as well.

"What evidence do you have of such remarks?" The mighty king questioned.

"I've been to the future!" Link tried to prove himself, but such information wouldn't be believed from the mouth of a child.

"I've had enough of this crap." The king wasn't too pleased. "Guards! Take this little brat away from my sight."

"It might be best if he's kept here," Ganondorf finally spoke, "He might go spreading unwanted rumors which could lead to a mutiny."

"You're right." The king was buying it. "To the dungeon with him! I will not tolerate such lies!"

Guards came and took Link away. Zelda stood back and watched, knowing that her father had more power then her. Link looked at her in disgust expecting her to do something. As the guards vanished out of sight, Ganondorf looked at the king and said,

"Now let's talk business…" Ganondorf reached back and hauled out his dagger and thrust it up through the king's neck and through the top of his skull, and then he pulled it out, spun and cut the legs out from underneath the two remaining guards.

"FATHER!!" Zelda screamed in terror.

Ganondorf then turned and looked at Zelda raising a sword that was dropped and was about to strike, when suddenly Impa dashed through the small window and blocked the evil king's attack!

More guards entered the room hearing Zelda's scream they were petrified when they saw the appalling mess of blood. Somehow they gathered up the courage to assist Impa.

"Impa," yelled one of the soldiers, "take Lady Zelda we'll hold him off!" With that he struck Ganondorf's sword as Impa moved hers. She then grabbed Zelda and fled toward the castle gate.

Already however, a few of the guards now lid motionless on the ground, their heads parted with their shoulders. Ganondorf then stabbed at one, slaying him. The final guard took his opportunity and slashed at the shoulders of gerudo king! To his horror the sword bounced off and shattered in mid air! The dark king smirked and drew his dagger approaching his prey.

Quivering in fear, the Hylian new death was near, he backed up against the wall and begged for mercy. "Please, spare me…please!"

Ganondorf laughed wickedly and took out a dagger. "Worthless wretch! I have no mercy!"

"Zelda! Run!" The two words echoed throughout the castle followed by a gurgling noise. Impa heard this and picked up her pace but it was to no avail Ganondorf was behind her! She threw Zelda into the moat and yelled,

"Zelda, swim! Forget me you must escape!"

Impa drew her sword and prepared for battle.

"Fool, you cannot defeat me!" her opponent taunted, "Why do you fight a lost battle?"

Impa gave no answer other then a harsh slash, which Ganondorf deflected easily.

The battle continued blow for blow it was an even match, however Impa knew she could not win, she was already tiring. Her goal was to give Zelda enough time to escape from Ganondorf; for he road a horse and she fled on foot. Once she knew Zelda had enough of a lead, she would let herself go.

Impa looked back the princess was just barely in sight. She slashed hard at the head of the tyrant, hoping that maybe it could end another way. Unfortunately Ganondorf seen it coming and had two swords drawn, one he used to block the strike, and the other to slay the Sheikah. Impa dropped her sword and stood still, the blade of her enemy had nearly severed her from the waist up. Impa crumpled and fell into the moat. Her corpse floated in the water and her blood poisoned it. Ganondorf raised his evil weapon and chuckled,

"I shall name you, Sheikah Bane. You have already have slain one and you shall slay one more!"

Ganondorf then realized that Zelda had escaped. He looked up and he could just see a figure moving swiftly until it disappeared out of sight.

"I could pursue her…" he thought aloud, "but it may be better to claim my throne first…then…yes, then I will deal with her. She poses no threat now."

The evil king turned and stared at his new castle and laughed wickedly. He climbed the stairs to the throne room, it was covered with gore.

"Now who will clean this?" Ganondorf said cruelly as two moblins came to his side, "Good, one of you get to work and the other shall lead the attack on the villages…burn the dead and torture the living…"

Meanwhile the great hero sat in the corner of his cell waiting for Ganondorf to come. What he had done Link did not know, nor what he had planned. The guards had stripped Link of his weapons. He was bruised all over. The tyrant had won. Link could only hope that Zelda escaped…


End file.
